Greater Phaluhm
' Greater Phaluhm '''is an geographical term for the main islands and the surrounding islands of Phaluhm Phoueck. The term caused disputes between the Chinese and the Phaluhm governments, when the Chinese said that the only islands that Phaluhm owns, are Nazahezan , Kambular , Magazena , Rettato and Nuybuey , but the Phaluhm government disagrees as all of the archipelago is legally owned and governed by Phaluhm Phoueck. This has also caused wars between China, Vietnam and Phaluhm Phoueck, the most notable one is the Chinese-Phaluhm war and theChinese-Phaluhm conflict. Vietnam relinquished all of its claims in the Phaluhm Archipelago after the Kimbactu Crisis in 1984. These islands are part of a bigger conflict, the Paracel Island dispute. Background After the Spanish invaded Kimbactu, they founded a settlement at the west of Kimbactu, Kimbactu City in 1601. After discovering oil in 1907, the Qing dynasty quickly invaded the Greater Phaluhm Islands, which started disputes with the US and the UK about the islands. When Phaluhm gained independence, tensions between the country was so high, that China in 1951, started invading the rest of Phaluhm Phoueck, to make it part of the Paracel Islands, but due to the expense of the Korean War and backlash from international community, the Chinese and North Vietnamese forces quickly retreated back to Kimbactu. A UN agreement was made, the western and northern points of Kimbactu should be administered by the Phaluhm government, while the eastern and southern points should be administered by the Chinese. Since the agreement covered Main Phaluhm Phoueck and Kimbactu but not the other islands, the disputes and negotations on governing the islands still continued. In 1984, an attempt to invade the Prytahn Islands was unsucessful and Vietnam had to relinquish all of its claims to the Phaluhm Archipelago. The Viet-Phaluhm accords were signed in 1993, making a joint EEZ with Vietnam and Phaluhm. Today Vietnam is its strongest allies and supports the Phaluhm claims of the North and South Phaluhm Islands. Islands Kimbactu Island ''See Also: Kimbactu '' Kimbactu is the main and largest island within the Extra Phaluhm Area. It contains a military base for both the Chinese and Phaluhm. It also contains Kimbactu City in the Phaluhm side. The Chinese are currently building a city (Husan) on their side to compete with Kimbactu City . A UN buffer zone seperates the two halves of the island. Prytahn Islands The Prythan Islands are a group of islands in the south of Magazena island. It contains oil wells and no settlements. It is also used for tourisim, as there are several beach resorts across the island. Pyetch Islands ''See Also: Pyetch Kuala Tuppan Tuppan Strait Pattam Islands Spit Island International Reactions *United States - The US officialy supports Phaluhm Phoueck but encourages effort to solve the issue *European Union - China's invasions of Phaluhm Phoueck is inexcusable but encourages effort to solve the issue. *Patriam - All of the islands in the Phaluhm Archipelago are part of Phaluhm Phoueck *Israel - China has no right to invade the islands. *Brunant - Neutral *Lovia - Awaiting responce *Traspes - Awaiting responce *Iran - China has full rights to ocupy the islands *Russia - China may occupy the islands. Category:Geography Category:Wars